elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology
This part is entirely for Myself, Jake, and John "Hitoshi" Adjety. If you are a dear reader of Elementalist44, I must warn you...this is every event in the entire series. Everything is a spoiler. Everything. So please, continue at your own risk. And don't be a spoi boi and ruin it for anyone else, ok? Why this page exists I keep forgetting what happens when. and I also need a place to place detailed notes for Arcs. I keep forgetting what happens when. This bit contains major spoilers so read at your own risk innit. sub headings are Arcs Headings = Parts. Like Shippuden of GT Subheadings = Arcs. Bullet Points = What happens in the Arc. Paragraphs. Anything notable that I should remember Character Ages and Birthdays. Zephira: PLACEHOLDER (Aug 16, '98) Aikanami's first permanent Fusion: June 26, '01 Toby Mcleod: Jul 13, '01 Deviké Mcleod: Jul 13, '01 Morgana Beryllia: Oct 4, '01 Mmanuell Khan: Nov 18, '01 Daichi Yamazaki: Jan 1, '02 Rei Kiyota: Feb 3, '02 Shoto Kawauchi: Mar 2, '02 Hikaru Tsuneo: May 12, 2003 Hitoshi, Zehpira, and Peppermint are 19 Osamu is 18 Aisling is 17 Bradley is 21. Bella Donna is 23 Nobuo: March 25, 1990 Seriana is 45. All Events in Elementalist 44 Are listed below This is out of date, tho. Class A-1 (First Year) Prologue Arc * Mk is escorted by Draden McLeod to a train going to Tsunia. * Mk reunites with Zephira. * They both oversleep and rush to the Capital Academy * Mk meets the third other character in the novel, Aisling Callagy * A small flashback, then the prologue's over. Christ what the fuck is your problem? What's gonna happen when you delete 40 minutes worth of good fucking notes, huh? you gonna ctrl+z that shit? so please, stop crashing the damn pages. Prologue Chapters We all know what happens in these chapters I'm really not bothered to type them again, ok? Fresh off the Boat Arc This is actually a "Delivery Squad 101" chapter, but it happens inbetween these two Arcs so I guess I'm gonna have to since that it'd probably affect the way the two behave in the lter chapters. This on. HOLD UP. let me just save this. just in case some BITCH decides to crash the page again. This Arc is about Mmanuell-Khan living with Zephira for a few months before the year at the Capital Academy starts, to get used to the Tsunian Culture and way of living. TL;DR it's not very easy. Mmanuell really doesn't like the way Tsunians live. Lax, Carefree, Wasteful. It's starting to get to Zephira's head, too. We're gonna use this arc to let the readers connect with Mmanuell and Zephira more. Capital Academy Entrance Exam * we knowwwww this. * The Royal Family is seen for the first time. Hikaru and his Parents give an inspiring speech about being students at the Capital Academy. The place has a long history with the Tsuneo family; The Great Kings themselves were said to have founded it. * Divine Blessings attack the place with 30-50 feral hogs Taurelions. Everyone assumes that they're trying to assassinate the King and Queen, so they use this opportunity to build their reputation by defending the Royal Family with honor and determination, all that jazz. Mmanuell nearly has his head bitten off by a Taurelion, but his Ethr Shield activates and protects him. This freaks him out a lot since 1) He's afraid of Dragons 2) He has slight Cryophobia 3) There's a dragon made out of ice sticking out of his body. * The enemy Shadow Cult got what they wanted out of that ambush: They were able to confirm that Meadvale already has a host, and that they're on the side of the King's Agency. And a bonus reward; Aikanami's existence. There shouldn't be any Fleshsteppers left, let alone two of them fused into one. They'll capture the both of them at a later date. Mmanuell-Khan needs to be killed so that somebody else can Host the Great Frost Wyvern, and Aikanami must be experimented on. * Meanwhile, Daichi goes absolutely berserk; she blames the Archive #1 fire and the death of her parents on Divine Blessings. Her Gates haven't grown in yet, so she doesn't have any Magic to fight with. Yet she managed to kill 10 taurelions and three fully-grown adult Mages with her bare hands. * I think we're gonna have Mmanuell-Khan having a bit of a mental crisis in the corner of the Hall. Serina is told to deal with him and make sure that he doesn't accidentally hyperventilate and kill himself. She can't have Mmanuell freaking out even more by telling him that he has part of the Great Frost Wyvern inside of him, so she lies to instead, saying that he awoke his reflex shied early and how that's something to be proud of. Serina covers up the facts that it was made out of Ice and Dragon-shaped by telling him that he most likely has an Ice Affinity (which turned out to be true, thank God) and that, since Flow is controlled by the mind, he must've been thinking about 4/30 when it activated. The kings agency wanted to keep that a secret until Mmanuell was at least able to use Magic, but since literally everyone saw him use the power, its too late. * I dont really remember what I was going to use as a segue. * Everyone goes home. Mmanuell tells Zephira what happened. Maybe like a couple hours later, he gets a letter that says that he was accepted into the AML course, and will be in it's highest set. AML Elite "Elite AML" Arc * The next morning (?), we'll have a Zephira chapter expressing her concern over Mmanuell-Khan's safety, even though she made jokes about dealing with worse stuff during her four years in the Capital Academy. Zephira was made aware that the King's Agency thought Mmanuell-Khan was Meadvale's Ethr Host for a couple of years now, and now that it's been confirmed, he's definitely a target. We're gonna be all cryptic about this though nobody's gonna realise until I want them to. * This is the first time we get all of our main characters in the same room so first impressions are gonna count. * It's pretty awkward at the start, but everyone at least recognizes each other since they were all dismissed early two days ago. * The order of who's the most famous probably goes Mcleod twins>Rei>Daichi>Mmanuell> everyone else>Shoto ** who do i think got there first? Aikanami, since I'm pretty sure that she lived in the King's Agency anyways. Then probably Morgana. Then Mmanuell-Khan. Then Daichi. Then Shoto. Then Rei. Mcleod Twins come last because comedy. ** Is this the order I want to go with? Yeah. It's not like I'm gonna write from anybody else's viewpoint yet though, righ- Actually maybe you know since the prologue is over...Hmmm. How about a Daichi chapter? yeah. ** I'm pretty sure Morgana and Aikanami will get along quite well. They're both nice people, so I imagine Mmanuell-Khan walking in on a pleasant conversation. He tries to behave amicably at first, but ends up dismissing Morgana as weak and being pretty scared of Aikanami, with the whole 10ft tall and intimidating gate patterns. But I doubt he'd be causing much of a ruckus all that much yet. ** Daichi arrives a while later and that's where the chapter starts. We'll have her say hi and ask if this is the right place for the elite aml course. Aikanami (Mainly Manami) stands up and greets her, saying it's really nice to meet her; they've seen her on the news and in papers, but nothing beats "seeing a celebrity in person". (That REALLY needs to make the reader suspicious) Mmanuell and Morgana both remember Daichi and her murderous rampage from yesterday, don't really know who Daichi is outside of that that since they're not Tsunian (They'll remember as soon as someone says "Archive #1 Girl"). ** After everyone greets each other (again) Daichi sits down next to Mmanuell and makes a joke about how he picked a fight with the "Crimson Witch of Blight". Somehow, this gets on Mmanuell's nerves and triggers an irritated response "Out of all the seats in the room, you decide to sit down next to me? Cool, and I don't know who that is so you can fuck off now." '' This probably takes everyone in the room aback, and Mmanuell quickly apologises for the outburst. Daichi says its all cool and not to worry, anyone would be jittery when they're surrounded by giant trees all the time. Mmanuell Khan doesn't uderstand what she meant by that. "You're not Tsunian though, right? How else wouldn't you know about the Mcleods and how NOT to get on their bad side?" Mmanuell is still confused, "Still don't know who that is" "The girl you picked a fight with yesterday" "Ohhh- wait what? Is she one of those princesses or something?!" "Haha, Princesses...ah that's a good on- y- of c- YES! Her family are one of the Distinguished, i.e NOBILITY. Your hear me asking if Queen Caroline is important?! What a dumb question even for a foreigner." ** "Oi, if you're telling me I should be afraid of some pile of twigs that looked like she escaped from the ICU you can fuck right off" ** Morgana interjects "Well to ''be fair, Morgana did not know about this Macloud girl I-either, so I think mistake is OK, yes? Em-man-yuel, you seem very smart, and...foreign! Like me!" We can all tell. Your sccent is strong to say the least. Daichi leaves that conversation with a simple "Well, TL;DR they're really strong please don't make them too angry". Mmanuell probably doesn't appreciate the implication that there's people stronger than him and (needlessly) tacks on "Talking about angry, wasn't it you who was ripping Dragons in half with your bare hands yesterday" with a smug smile on his face (it was his turn to aggravate her now) ** We could have her break facade for a bit and say "like I'd fucking tell you" in her head, and then have her actions contradict how she actually feels, saying that she simply doesn't like them. Aikanami also reacts to this a bit because they know that it was Divine Blessings, but it really isn't the time to mention that yet. ** we'll have her chapter end with a monologue about being sure she wants to do this. we'll make it look like first day jitters and worrying about being famous (but actually she's stressed about whether or not she can eliminate an entire cult, that is, if she can find out if they actually exist. The Cult of Divine Blessings) ** Mmanuell khan chapter on the shorter side. shoto and Rei arrive at the same time. they're already decent acquaintances by the time they reach the room. shoto looks like a fool. Rei looks like a snack, AND she's a Mer. Oh great prophet Silva let me find salvation his day and deliver me from the cardinal sin of lust, lest I fell prey to temptation. ** "oh look at that, looks like we're a bit late huh?" shoto looks nervous since he recognises everybody in the room. "mm-hm, I'll introduce us" "y'all. Hey. I'm Shoto, this is Rei. Looks like we're...(counting) six! of the eight chosen to be, uh..here. In the elite AML course. Yay(!)" Morgana is excited that these two look more amicable than the others and greets them. Rei also makes her blush (or is it too soon to start hinting at that yet?) aikanami also says hello; daichi says hi and Mmanuell just waves, mainly keeping her eyes on Rei. should we have her wink back? maybe. ** Shoto chapter? yeah fuck it. tries to break the ice with a couple of...icebreakers. yeah. I dont fucking know like what's your affinity (a little bit personal but they're all gonna find out anyway) where they're all from, favourite foods, etc. hobbies. things they like/dislike. when it's mmanuell's turn to mention things he dislikes, he says people with attitude who love to bitch for no reason. then he basically goes on a rant. Morgana hasn't heard so many swear words in a single sentence in her life. "-especially like that Mcleod Witch bitch or whatever her fucking name was I dont fucking care either way. Like, did you see the way she fucking tried to start shit with me? What did I even bloody do to her, like fuck me man. Swear to Silva and the Great fucking Kings next time I see her I'm gonna bang her in the f-" ** The twins arrive. Devike and Mmanuell just stare at each other for a couple seconds. Then they instantly start arguing. Shoto manages to break them up with a sheet of steam magic. "hmph, who the fuck is she to be acting like she runs shit, huh?" then deviké goes there (she goes ''there, ''damn son) and mumbles ''"...dragon boy." ''under her breath. "Bitch WHAT'D YOU FUCKIN' SAY?!". Bits of the Steam Barrier start dissolving then Transmuting into spikes of Ice. Shoto's having trouble keeping them separated (Taking over somebody's Magic is a REALLY big fucking deal) "you sure you even a mcleod? I thought they all have Lava Affinities; you've got a fucking wind affinity, you sure you're not like, an illegitimate child or someth-" ** Deviké literally gathers and Transmutes all the Flow in the room into Poison Wind. Aikanami warns everyone to hold their breath while they open a window; Hemomancer Wind Magic is really not-good to inhale. She doesn't even say anything, she just reaches her and out and tries to grab Mmanuell's face. Shoto wastes his breath saying "Vibe Check" then has to scramble for the window. ** Hitoshi was in the room (invisible) the whole time who'd've thought!? He says that's enough, Overrides Deviké's control over her Magic, then shoves it all out the window. "Manami, get some fresh air in here please" "yes sir." Aikanami uses wind pressure manipulation to suck some more air back into the room so nobody die sof Flow deprivation. ** "You guys have a serious chemistry problem." Mmanuell starts panicking in his head. He did NOT bargain for this. Everyone else is crazy strong. And he doesn't have proper Magic yet. Reflex Shields only activate if the user's about to get hit. What is he, some kind of shield hero? nah fuck that these Gates need to hurry up and develop. It really won't be good if another argument starts. ** Hitoshi reveals that he is that exam guy, but he's also their classroom teacher. Mmanuell starts wondering why all the Tsunians reacted to that. Ak is happy, Shoto and Rei are scared. the Twins are confused but nor surprised. Daichi looks concerned. Morgana has that same stupid smile she always has on. They'll be under his care until the school is able to find suitable mentors for the Rei, Deviké, and Daichi. Everybody else already has mentors, but there's not point in having those five start before everybody else. An entire week off before you even start the term. How about that, huh? They're the Elite AML, they get priveleges like that. Hitoshi starts flicking through some papers to check if he missed anything. "Ok, I'm pretty sure that was it. Wait for all the kids to arrive, monitor their compatibility for half an hour; can be interrupted in case of emergency. Oh that was an emergency all right you nearly killed all of us there, Crimson Princess." Deviké tries to scare Hitoshi (lol) by showing off a bit of Red Ice. Hitoshi Overrides it and shatters it into pieces. "Try Me." Silence for like five seconds. "Ok. We're all good. You can all go home. Become friends, get to know each other. Trying not to kill each other would be a good start" **Every starts leaving the room (coincidentally in the reverse of the order they arrived): The Mcleods twins leave out together, Rei and Shoto go to grab some food and take Morgana with them. Daichi and Mmanuell leave too. Aikanami walks back into the room, saying they forgot to pick something up. (Lies, lies, lies!) ** ** And after we segue into the end of that chapter, we're free to do whatever we want. SO. Uhhh. I literally have no idea what to fit in here. ** Since Mmanuell and Daichi live near each other they decide to head home together. She could go and follow him while they go to the phone booth to call his parents (There aren't many phones in Arcerra anymore). That'd be nice and cute. *waste a couple of chapters here* ** Mmanuell * * SLICE OF LIFE * All the Mentors are introduced * hitoshi tells everyone besides shoto to go find their mentors. * Enter Nobuo/Peppermint/Seriana/Bradley/Ad guy/Zeleno/Draden * Mk goes to crowbar and finds seriana, drunk. She hints at life essence before sobering up. she whispers in hitoshi's ear if he knows that he's an essence host. he doesn't. yet. * i guess i could slide in something about science vs magic. a bit of foreshadowing I guess I could strengthen the bond between Mk and Daichi here. He still has no idea how strong Morgana is because she hasn't fought yet. * normal learning magic and stuff, rookie techniques first. Mk finds out he also has l8 g8, should focus on mental link strength for now. * everyone else is mad strong. mk can just about fly Certamine Autem Casia (Wind Region) * The first Tournament among the continent's top Mages has begun once again * Everyone travels to the Wind region. wind cannons. * Introducing the fire regions class A-1. Kainon Deronson and the air guy. our A-1 watches them fight * Class A-1 fight each other. Notable fights include (M.B v M.M / T.M v D.M / A&M v M.M / D.M v D.K) * Daichi and Mk end up scoring the most points and get carried to the REAL FIGHT * i guess the other regions are fodder for now. * Annnnd they both lose. Fire region wins this year Cult Hunter * festival of life. slice of life chapters * Speedrunning event . The FrostFlames are there. everyone takes part. * Mk gets kidnapped halfway through * Daichi catches a glimpse of a CoDB member's outfit a knows what's up * Daichi, Nobuo, Hitoshi, Takahashi end up storming the place * some ingnorant pawns dont know nobuo is playing double agent. he kills them before they bait him out * Daichi doesn't get as violent and anti-religion as she'd like because she knows Nobuo and Seriana are Silvanists. * Takahashi * around the same time Mk goes through the knight ritual. get's injected with one of the queen's predaters. Doesn't die. the queen goes all subarashiii on his ass going on about he has the right amount of life essence control. just about to say the words essence host- * bam now it's one queen vs them five * Seriana Explains to a confused Mk what the hell life essence is. he has 44% Life Essence control * The mentors discuss why the cult is making moves after so long and why they would want mk * its almost definetly becuase he has the life essence of the great frost wyvern within him Class A-1 (Second Year) The Engineers I guess that for a part of Class E-1's assignments they have to give the stuff they've been making to Class A-1. Beatrix tilt makes her first appearance (2018) Mk gets challenged by the Essence host of the Dust Bunny (2018) Out of Endz Rebellion Ambush (2018) Morgana gets Stockholmed by Osamu (2018) Everyone gets a taste of artifacts besides aikanami (2018) The Cult of Divine Blessings captures Aikanami (2018) King's Apprentices (First Year) Class A-1 becomes King's apprentices (2019) i guess this is where artifacts get showcased in use Mk and seriana assassinate a couple of people (2019) Takahashi and Hitoshi end up fucking (2019) Everyone gets on Mk's dick (2019) Beatrix Tilt 100% Fixes Dr.Tilt and get's her voice back(2019) Toby Mcleod Gains Molotile Combustail (2019) Morgana and Osamu end up fucking (2019) King's Apprentices (Second Year) Daichi vs the Masked Mage Daichi takes Nobuo to her parent's grave (2020) Nobuo realises that Daichi is the Daughter of the Leaders of the F.R.O (2020) Nobuo thinks he's getting soft and get's mind-wiped by a Queen (2020) Daichi find out Nobuo killed her parents (2020) Serina Dies (2020) Mk Mastuda starts using Polychrome Burst (2020) King's Agents The Crimson Arc Fifth Queen of the Derelict Throne First Nebula Skyfall Class K-1 becomes King's Agents (2021) Mk fights the Great Frost Wyvern (2021) the Crimson Arc (2021) Mk sees his second nebula skyfall (2021) Second Certamine Autem Casia (2021) Morgana Dies (20XX) Mk gets thrown back in time to the beginning of the novel. (20XX) Second Continent (20XX) Mk gets a Warden (20XX) All region tyrants awaken early in response to the Great Frost Wyvern's death (2037) The Region Tyrant of the United Archipelagic Sky-Islands gets outed as the mastermind i guess everyone fucking dies S.A.R.A.H gets involved and causes the 4th Calamity. reset. i dont know what happens after this